


Выйти не в ту дверь

by silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что сделал Стайлз, если бы стал невольным свидетелем секса Скотта и Джексона?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выйти не в ту дверь

**Author's Note:**

> АУ после 2.04 (автор не смотрел 2.05, но видел трейлер), обоснуй сдох в муках.

Стайлз закрыл уши и зажмурился. Вот почему всегда все происходит не так, как запланировано? Хотя нет. Иногда смена планов даже нравится Стайлзу. Но вот почему все, что не надо происходит с ним?  
Вначале все шло по плану. Скотт пришел к Дереку, чтобы обсудить всю ситуацию с канимой. Стайлз, естественно, пошел с ним. Они говорили вполне миролюбиво и по делу, пока в комнату не ввалилась Эрика с разбитой губой. Тогда выяснилось, что в соседнем помещении находится Джексон. Которого допрашивают. Скотт взвился как кошка, которой наступили на хвост. Узнал про укус и пошел к Джексону. Вправлять ему мозги. Мозги. Джексону. Стайлз сомневался, что те вообще имеются у Уиттмора. Но Скотт был не умолим. Дерек махнул рукой и разрешил оставить их одних на несколько минут. Стайлз уже понял, что Дереку Джексон теперь не нужен и, судя по затравленной и побледневшей физиономии последнего, разговаривали они весьма продолжительное время. Но Стайлзу крайне не хотелось, чтобы Скотт прибил своего со-капитана в порыве праведного гнева и чтения нотаций. Поэтому он пошел с ним. Чтобы проверить. О, если бы он знал, как все закончится, то остался в одном помещении со стаей Дерека!   
\- А если бы ты умер, ты – конченный идиот! – кричал Скотт наступая на Джексона.   
\- Не дождешься, МакКол! – не отставал тот. – И вообще, хватит на меня орать! Не мамочка.  
\- О, это тебе повезло, - рот Скотта исказила злая усмешка. Стайлз уже видел раньше такого Скотта. В то полнолунье, когда наручники оказались простым украшением, а не устройством ограничивающим свободу действий.   
\- Давайте успокоимся, а? – попробовал он вмешаться, подходя ближе. Но ни Джексон, ни Скотт внимания на него обратили. Стайлз опустил голову и, поджав губы, отступил. – Окей.   
\- Твое внимание к моей персоне наводит на определенные мысли, - Джексон нехорошо усмехнулся и вскинул брови. Скотт сощурился.  
\- Например?  
\- Если бы я не видел с каким упоением ты лизался с Эллисон, то подумал бы, что ты играешь за «другую» команду.   
Скотт немного приподнял подбородок и открыто разглядывал Джексона. Стайлз широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на обоих. Что-то ему подсказывало, что пора валить. Но какая-то часть хотела узнать, чем все закончится.   
\- А ты внимательно следишь с кем и  _как_  я лижусь?  
Стайлз пораженно уставился на Скотта и впервые в жизни в полной мере понял выражение «забыл, как дышать».   
\- Скотт, дружище, пойдем, а? - предложил он, откашлявшись и пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Но тот смотрел Джексону в глаза и серьезно ждал ответа.   
\- Иногда, - чуть помедлив ответил Джексон и провел языком по нижнему ряду зубов. Его рот был приоткрыт, а нижняя губа влажно поблескивала в тусклом освещении комнаты. Скотт подошел к нему и положил руку на его грудь.   
\- Ско-от, - тихо простонал Стайлз, надеясь обратить на себя внимание и едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы встать между ними и уберечь обоих от последствий, которые обязательно будут. Потому что у Скотта уже слетели тормоза и его внутренний волк взял вверх над стариной МакКолом. – Вспомни об Эллисон…  
\- Вали отсюда, - развернувшись к нему, резко произнес Джексон. Его взгляд горел злобой и возбуждением. Стайлз отшатнулся и сглотнул. Он хотел узнать реакцию Скотта и тот не заставил себя ждать.  
\- Стайлз, уйди.  
\- Но, чувак, мне кажется, что ты сейчас будешь делать глупости…  
\- Выйди! – рявкнул на него Скотт, прожигая ярко-желтыми глазами. Стайлз кивнул и сорвался с места, рванул дверь на себя и влетел в небольшую кладовку.   
\- Да ладно?..- обреченно прошептал Стайлз, разглядывая голые обшарпанные серые стены, старенький не глубокий шкафчик с разбитым витражом и валяющийся на полу мусор: старые обертки от шоколадок, бутылки, пыльные банки и сломанную метлу. Видимо кто-то в порыве ненависти к уборке сломал ее пополам. На стене висел светильник. Его плафон был разбит, но лампочка оказалась жива и периодически мигала теплым желтым светом. За дверью послышалось копошение, сбивчивый шепот и громкий звук поцелуя. – Вот дерьмо.  
Выйти незамеченным и  _ничего не заметив,_  явно не получилось бы ни при каких обстоятельствах. И теперь он изо всех сил старался не слушать звуки, доносящиеся из комнаты, и думать о чем угодно, но не о друге, который занимается чем-то определенно не «публичным» с Джексоном. И Стайлз искренне надеялся, что они не трахаются. Потому что быть свидетелем их секса ему совсем не хотелось. А еще в этот момент он впервые в жизни думал об Эллисон. Много думал. И почти проникся к ней состраданием – коварный Джексон отбил у нее парня, - когда шкаф отъехал в сторону, открывая проход в стене. Там некогда была дверь, поскольку проход напоминал дверную раму. Но вместо самой двери оказался шкаф.   
\- Ты отведешь меня в Нарнию? – спросил сидящий на полу Стайлз у вошедшего Дерека. Тот ухмыльнулся и кивнул ему, показывая, чтобы тот шел с ним. – Ну ладно. Пусть ты и не Аслан, и там не Нарния, но если там не будет этих звуков, то я пойду с тобой куда угодно.  
\- Куда угодно? – вскинул брови Дерек, с интересом разглядывая Стайлза. Тот открыл рот, закрыл его, а затем снова открыл.   
\- Образно.   
Стайлз уже собирался протиснуться мимо него, но Дерек преградил ему дорогу и прислонился к косяку плечом. За дверью раздался громкий стон Джексона и Стайлз мученически скривился.   
\- Ты потерял что-нибудь? – Стайлз огляделся по сторонам. – Может быть фантик? Или какую-нибудь старую бутылку? Или, я прямо теряюсь в догадках, что это может быть.   
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда какого черта ты встал как вкопанный? – с плохо скрываемой паникой в голосе, спросил Стайлз, пытаясь не обращать внимания на низкий стон Скотта и определенные шлепающие звуки. Ему было не сколько не приятно, сколько неловко. Особенно от того, что его это начинало заводить. А тут еще и Дерек со своим «я делаю, что хочу» взглядом. Это здорово нервировало. – А может ты любитель подслушивать?   
\- Определенно нет, - отрицательно качнул головой Дерек, усмехаясь.  
\- Тогда в чем дело? – вытаращившись на него, спросил Стайлз. Он стоял к нему близко–близко и чувствовал запах его пота и чего-то еще, отчего рот наполнялся слюной, а губы наоборот пересыхали.   
\- Ты.  
\- Я?  
\- Твоя реакция. Неожиданно.   
Дерек открыто забавлялся. Стайлз это прекрасно видел и ничего не мог поделать, потому что был чертовски с ним согласен. Эта реакция была весьма неожиданной.   
\- С подростками такое случается. Время экспериментов, постоянное желание секса и т.д. Ты же был подростком. Чего тебе объяснять? – Стайлз вытер мокрые ладони о штаны и снова попытался пройти мимо Дерека. Но тот по-прежнему стоял и не шевелился.   
\- Экспериментов, - повторил он. Стайлз кивнул. – Постоянное желание секса?  
Стайлз кивнул, но уже не так нетерпеливо. Дерек определенно на что-то намекал и, будь Стайлз проклят, если не понял на что именно.  
\- И сейчас? – Дерек оглядел Стайлза с ног до головы, недвусмысленно задержав взгляд на уровне ширинки.   
\- Нет. В потусторонней вселенной, где мой лучший друг не трахает своего как бы врага.   
\- Думаешь, он сверху? – с иронией спросил Дерек. Стайлз почувствовал, как запылали щеки и уши. А затем этот жар спустился на шею.   
\- Да, черт! Да мне без разницы. Я не хочу этого знать. И думать об этом тоже не хочу. О господи, зачем ты это спросил? Твою мать, теперь я буду об этом думать!  
Дерек взял его за плечо и Стайлз замолчал так, будто кто-то просто нажал mute на пульте. Он не отводил взгляда от лица Дерека, когда тот провел рукой от плеча к груди, а затем по животу, ниже и взялся за ремень его брюк. Стайлз резко выдохнул и попытался отодвинуться, но был тут же прижат к стене.   
\- Эй, - голос предательски сел и воздуха не хватило на продолжение фразы, потому что Дерек спустил руку на его член и погладил через брюки. Стайлз уперся затылком в стену и сильно сжал губы, с колотящимся сердцем слушая, как брякает, расстегиваясь, его ремень и «вжикает» молния на ширинке, а затем нежной кожи касается ладонь Дерека.   
\- Думай об этом, - наклонившись к самому уху, шепнул Дерек и Стайлза повело. Словно щелкнули выключателем. Он толкнулся в руку, а затем еще раз и еще.   
Стайлз внимательно разглядывал Дерека, пытаясь запомнить любые эмоции, отражающиеся на его лице, и глубоко дышал, отчего голова начала немного кружиться. Дерек смотрел в ответ, и на его губах играла слабая улыбка. Не ухмылка, как частенько бывало, а именно улыбка. Ему нравилось то, что он видел. Стайлз вспыхнул от этой мысли и схватился за его плечо, прижимаясь ближе. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Дерека и коснулся губами влажной кожи. Если бы кто-то сказал ему час назад, что он будет хотеть слизывать пот с этого горла, он бы послал психа куда следует. Но сейчас это казалось чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Стайлз снова коснулся губами шеи, а затем провел по ней кончиком языка.  
Дерек замер.  
\- Что ты творишь? – тихо спросил он.   
\- Продолжаю то, что ты начал.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
\- А ты сможешь? – с сомнением фыркнул Стайлз и отстранился, заглядывая в глаза Дерека. Лампочка мигала, отчего все происходящее казалось не совсем реальным. Если это был сон, Стайлз не назвал бы его кошмаром. Быть может только с большой натяжкой, потому что себя он не контролировал и не получал от этого никакого дискомфорта.   
Дерек погладил большим пальцем головку его члена, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Ему нравилась реакция Стайлза. Тот облизал губы и прикусил их, сдерживая стон. Его бросило в жар, растекшийся по всему телу. Он готов был вот-вот кончить, но Дерек не позволял ему этого.   
\- Давай проверим?   
За дверью раздался глухой стон Джексона, а затем почти звериное рычание Скотта. Стайлз вздрогнул и бросил взгляд в сторону звуков. Затем посмотрел на Дерека.   
\- У оборотней может поехать крыша? – с нескрываемой тревогой спросил Стайлз. Дерек серьезно кивнул, догадываясь, куда он клонит. – То есть Скотт просто сошел с ума, но с ним скоро будет все нормально, да?  
Дерек пожал плечами. Он с плохо скрываемой улыбкой смотрел на Стайлза. Неужели он и правда надеется, что  _эта_  ситуация рассосется сама собой? Стайлз склонил голову на бок, словно снова задумался.   
\- Оборотни же чувствуют эмоции других людей? То есть это не Скотт хотел Джексона, а наоборот. Ну не мог же Скотт захотеть Джексона…А! О-о черт!..  
Дерек начал ласкать член Стайлза, яички, а другой рукой приспустил его штаны вместе с бельем. Запах возбуждения Стайлза был терпким и сладким. Он проникал под кожу и будоражил кровь. Зрение стало таким же как и во время обращения – четким. Словно некто навел резкость. И Дерек увидел маленькие, едва заметные родинки на шее и подбородке, каплю пота на виске и трещинки на губах. Стайлз открыл рот и выгнулся с тихим стоном-выдохом. Его сильно зажмуренные глаза, лихорадочный румянец на щеках и абсолютная незащищенность возбуждали Дерека. Стайлз всегда вызывал в нем определенные эмоции, но ни разу ему и в голову не могло придти, что настанет момент, когда сына шерифа, этого вечно не затыкающегося Стилински будет хотеться так сильно. А от его робких прикосновений под футболкой, будут поджиматься пальцы на ногах. Это было за гранью его реальности.  
Дерек наклонился и поцеловал Стайлза. Тот ответил не сразу, словно все еще раздумывая, но потом притянул его ближе к себе и точно отпустил тормоза. Его руки метнулись к ремню Дерека, судорожно расстегивая.   
\- Не перестаешь удивлять, - усмехнулся Дерек, поднимая руки вверх и позволяя Стайлзу стащить с себя футболку. Тот ничего не ответил. Только слегка припухшие губы дернулись в улыбке. Он с силой провел раскрытыми ладонями по груди Дерека и менее уверенно скользнул рукой под резинку трусов. Стайлз решался пару секунд, а затем, прикусив губу, взял член Дерека в ладонь.  
\- Уоу! – вырвалось у него, он тут же опустил глаза и плотно сжал рот, чтобы не ляпнуть еще что-нибудь. Дерек тихо засмеялся и, приподняв пальцами его подбородок, поцеловал. Медленно и глубоко, стирая последние грани смущения. Чем дальше они заходили, тем менее скованно чувствовал себя Стайлз. Дерек ощущал кожей, как тот взвинчен.  
Стайлз втягивал воздух носом, но не разрывал поцелуя, продолжая ласкать член Дерека. С каждой секундой его движения становились увереннее. Дерек положил свою руку поверх его и несколько раз толкнулся в кольцо их пальцев. А затем стащил со Стайлза рубашку и футболку, откинул в сторону, и развернул его к себе спиной, впечатав в стену. Стайлз стукнулся лбом, не успев подставить руки, и зашипел от боли. Дерек прижался к нему всем телом и прикусил ухо. Стайлз вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал, а подался назад, когда Дерек отстранялся. Тот наклонился и прикусил его за загривок, поцеловал белый след от зубов, и провел по нему языком.   
\- Бог мой, да ты реально животное!   
\- Страшно? – Дерек прикусил кожу между лопаток и снова зализал.   
\- Волнующе, - фыркнул Стайлз в ответ, и оглянулся. Дерек посмотрел на него снизу вверх и совершенно ясно понял, что так, как раньше теперь не будет. Потому что Стайлз -  _его_. Дерек сел на корточки и провел рукой по его спине, вдавливая пальцы в светлую кожу и, слушая, как недовольно шипит Стайлз. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не выпустить когти и не заклеймить его. Чтобы каждый, кто смотрит в сторону младшего Стилински, знал, кому тот принадлежит. Это понимание словно оглушило Дерека и все движения свои или Стайлза окрасились особым смыслом. Если пятнадцать минут назад он хотел его напугать, пять минут назад – трахнуть, то теперь он хотел его себе. Всего и целиком. Со всеми колкостями, срывающимися с языка, со всей его гиперактивностью и всеми его тараканами, коих у Стайлза – по мнению Дерека – было очень много.   
Дерек до конца стащил болтающиеся штаны с бельем и положил обе ладони на белую задницу, принявшись ее мять. Кожа постепенно краснела, а дыхание Стайлза учащалось. Он скользнул пальцами между ягодиц и коснулся плотно сжатого колечка мышц.   
\- А оборотни могут усиливать эмоции? – охрипший голос Стайлза подействовал на Дерека как разряд тока. Он облизал губы и посмотрел на его затылок. Стайлз прижимался лбом к стене и упирался в нее ладонями, немного прогнув спину в пояснице. Его лопатки выпирали и блестели от пота в неверном свете лампы. – Потому что меня сейчас разорвет.   
Дерек поднялся на ноги и начал покрывать плечи Стайлза поцелуями. Он чувствовал свое возбуждение, возбуждение Стайлза и слабые волны – Скотта и Джексона. Ему было в разы сложнее, но на разговоры просто не хватало сил. Дерек облизал два пальца и начал растягивать Стайлза. Сначала одним, а затем двумя. Стайлз шипел сквозь зубы, срывался в болезненные стоны, кожа становилась влажной от пота, усилившего и без того пьянящий запах Стайлза.   
\- Никаких, блядь…экспериментов, - жалобно простонал тот, когда Дерек вошел и начал тихонько двигаться. Стайлз пытался отодвинуться и почти прижался к стене всем телом. Его повело в бок, ноги задрожали и он готов был упасть на пол, но Дерек удержал на месте, и поцеловал в плечо. – Больше никогда.  
Стайлз впился зубами в свое запястье и сильно зажмурился. Дерек ласкал его член, не давая эрекции спасть, целовал плечи и спину, но не останавливался, постепенно увеличивая темп. Он слышал быстрое сердцебиение, сдавленные стоны и рваное дыхание. И чем быстрее он двигался, тем чаще дышал Стайлз.   
Дерек расставил ноги шире и притянул его к себе, и тогда тот задрожал. Это произошло в долю секунды, но Дерек почувствовал, как тот расслабляется. Дерек замедлил ритм и пару минут смотрел, как растягиваются мышцы, когда он входит полностью в Стайлза и вытаскивает член, оставляя внутри лишь головку. Всякий раз, когда он входил полностью, Стайлза потряхивало, и как бы он не старался заглушить стоны, у него не получилось.   
\- Тво-ою ма-ать… - он выгнулся дугой и откинул голову. Его пальцы побелели от той силы, с которой он давил на стену, словно желал ее сдвинуть с места. Дерек снова вошел на всю длину и Стайлз не выдержав, ударил стену кулаком. – Ты хренов извращенец, двигайся!   
Дерек облизал губы и, вытащив член почти полностью, замер, с улыбкой разглядывая Стайлза. У того краска стыда залила щеки, шею и уши. Он знал, чего добивается Дерек, но отчаянно не желал этого делать.  
\- Я не буду это говорить, - в подтверждение своих слов, Стайлз покачал головой и громко засопел.  
\- Тогда я буду делать так, - хмыкнул Дерек и начал покачиваться, круговыми движениями то входя в него, то вытаскивая член. Стайлз громко застонал и начал насаживаться на Дерека, проклиная все вокруг. Дерек прокусил губу, пытаясь держать себя в руках и не обращаться. Вряд ли Стайлз одобрит секс с ним в виде оборотня. Он удержал его за бедра и продолжил свою пытку.   
\- Дерек,  _пожалуйста_ , - простонал Стайлз, почти стекая по стене. – Двигайся быстрее.  
\- Зачем?   
\- За столом, блядь! – воскликнул Стайлз, но осознав, что ему не уступят, сдался: - Я хочу кончить. Дай мне кончить.  
Просить больше не пришлось. Дерек снова взял быстрый темп и двигался резко и грубо, вколачиваясь в Стайлза и слушая его громкие стоны. В тот момент ему было плевать, что Скотт с Джексоном давно уже греют уши за дверью, а неподалеку Эрика нацепила плеер, чтобы ничего не слышать и, конечно, ему было совершенно параллельно, как к происходящему отнесутся Айзек и Бойд. Все что, его волновало в тот момент, был Стайлз. То как он выгибался у него в руках и нелицеприятно отзывался о происходящем с клятвенными обещаниями никогда не ввязываться в такие ситуации.   
Дерек обхватил его член пальцами и прижался грудью к спине, двигаясь жестче и нетерпеливее. Тот поймал ритм и иногда чуть слышно шептал его имя. От этих звуков соображать становилось сложнее.  
\- Дурной, - Дерек укусил Стайлза за плечо после очередного  _«Дерек»_.   
\- Сам виноват, что… - начал вяло огрызаться тот и, повернув голову, взглянул ему в лицо. Дерек поймал его взгляд и, не давая закончить фразу, быстро поцеловал.  
\- Заткнись, - миролюбиво шепнул ему он. И Стайлз послушался.  
Спустя несколько минут, когда одежда была подобрана с грязного пола и почти натянута на влажное от пота тело, Стайлз бросил на Дерека задумчивый взгляд и нахмурился.   
\- Что? – спросил тот, застегивая ремень.   
\- Все в курсе, да?   
\- Да, - честно кивнул Дерек. Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу и посмотрел в сторону. Затем снова взглянул на него.  
\- Спасибо!   
\- Обращайся.   
\- Тебя это совсем не парит? – казалось, что удивиться сильнее Стайлз просто не способен.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну да, с чего бы? Ты же Альфа, - Стайлз всплеснул руками и мученически простонал, закатив глаза.   
\- Да. А ты со мной.   
\- С чего это вдруг?   
Дерек нахмурился и теперь тоже удивленно смотрел на Стайлза. Его удивляла реакция. Он для себя все решил еще минут двадцать назад и слышать от Стайлза, который непосредственно участвовал в принятии этого решения, вопрос, ставящий под сомнение его выбор, оказалось неожиданностью.   
\- Ты умный парень, Стайлз, обоснуй мои слова.   
Дерек подошел к нему и поцеловал в губы, скользнув языком в рот, и словно тем самым приводя неоспоримый аргумент. Стайлз с готовностью ответил, а когда Дерек отстранился, потянулся за ним. Тот усмехнулся и многозначительно приподнял правую бровь, а затем вышел тем же путем, что и пришел.   
Стайлз посмотрел ему вслед, облизал губы и нахмурился, несколько секунд раздумывая.  
\- Вот дерьмо, - он пошел следом. – Подожди меня! Тут нихрена не видно…  
  


***

  
  
Красный, как форма их команды, Скотт встретил его возле школы на следующее утро.   
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - Стайлз откашлялся и замялся, чувствуя повисшую между ними неловкость. Он перекатился с пяток на носки и обратно, мельком взглянул на потупившего взгляд Скотта и тяжело вздохнул. – Я ничего не видел и не слышал.  
\- О, спасибо, друг! – расслабленно выдохнул Скотт, хлопнул его по плечу и потянул в сторону входа в школу. – Я тоже.  
Стайлз непонимающе нахмурился, следуя за Скоттом, а затем смысл его слов дошел до него, и смущение обожгло щеки.   
\- Блеск.   
\- Главное, что все, что случилось вчера, осталось только там и больше никогда не повториться, никаких последствий и все отлично, - убежденно бормотал Скотт так, чтобы слышал его только Стайлз. Тот скривился и кивнул, сконфуженно улыбаясь.   
Да, Скотт. Никаких последствий.


End file.
